My Sweetest Girl in Hermitage
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Aku selalu melihatnya, seolah menungguku didepan rumah tua itu.


My Sweetest Girl in Hermitage.

By: LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke.

Pair: JeremyAelita

Genre: Supernatural, Angst *yang gak berasa*

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, mengandung Formalin dan Boraks *ha?*, dan banyak lagi. Oh, ya. Karena ini AU, kubikin Jeremy temenan ma William aja, ya? Kan biar seruu… XD dan anggep aja Jeremy gak terlalu kenal sama Ulrich,Yumi, atau Odd, yaa? Please…

Don't like, don't read.

Eeehh… Disclaimer lupa!

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko itu punya… punya… FRANZ HOPPER! *jeder!* Iya, deh… punyanya MoonScoop… -_-

~~oo00oo~~

**Jeremy's Side (Jeremy P.O.V)**

~~oo00oo~~

Aku berjalan menuju sekolahku. Sekolah Kadic. Ya… sejak SD aku sekolah disana. Setiap kali pula aku berjalan melewati rumah itu. Rumah yang sudah tua dan tak terawat. Banyak tanaman liar menjalar. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana rumah tua itu. Rumah Pertapaan atau Hermitage.

Namun, kali ini ada satu yang beda.

Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya denganku memakai cardigan berwarna merah muda dan T-shirt kuning yang agak tertutup oleh cardigannya dan rok diatas lutut berwarna hitam. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda sebahu. Ia berdiri di pagar Hermitage itu. Siapa, ya anak itu?

"Hai." Kataku mencoba menyapanya.

"Oh. Hai." Balasanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

'Ya ampun… manis banget…' batinku.

"Ehmm… kau tinggal disini?"

"Yaa… begitulah…"

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak punya orang tua."

"Ah. Maaf, ya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Situasi menjadi canggung. Aku tidak tau harus mengajaknya bicara apalagi.

"Namaku Jeremy. Jeremy Belpois. Kau?"

"Aelita. Aelita Schaeffer."

"Nah, Aelita. Nanti kita bicara lagi. Aku harus kesekolah. _Bye_."

"Iya. _Bye_, Jeremy."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Hermitage menuju sekolahku. Aku berpikir sebentar.

'Anak tadi ramah juga, ya. Dia juga manis…' pikirku.

Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri sampai disekolah. Banyak yang memperhatikaku sambil bisik-bisik. Aku yakin mereka pasti menganggapku gila.

"Ada apa kau pagi-pagi senyum-senyum? Apa karena terlalu banyak belajar jadi otakmu agak bermasalah?" canda temanku, William.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Yumi?" tanyaku pada sahabatku sejak SD itu.

"Masih seperti biasa. Nanti kita akan pergi ke kolam renang bersama."

"Kalau begitu aku harus pulang sendiri lagi?" tanyaku.

"Yaahh… sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Akhirnya, bel masuk memotong pembicaraan kita. Kita pun memasuki kelas pertama.

~~oo00oo~~

**Skip Time**

~~oo00oo~~

Aku kembali berjalan menuju Hermitage. Aku ajdi ingin menemui Aelita lagi. Namun, tak ada Aelita disana. Mungkin sedang pergi?

Aku mendengar suara dentingan piano. Aku melirik ke Hermitage. 'Mungkin Aelita disana.' Batinku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

~~oo00oo~~

**Esoknya.**

~~oo00oo~~

Aku kembali berjalan menuju arah sekolah. Tentu saja aku ke Hermitage dulu untuk bertemu Aelita. Aku melihatnya sedang bersender di pagar Hermitage. Ia tersenyum padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang?"

"Kemarin aku datang setelah sekolah. Tapi kau tidak ada."

"Lho? Bukannya setiap sore kau lewat sini?"

"Ooohh… itu dulu saat aku masih SD. Sekarang jadwal pulang sudah diubah."

Kita asyik berbicara berdua. Aku tak sadar sudah waktunya pergi kesekolah.

"Aelita. Aku harus segera kesekolah. Besok hari Minggu. Kita bisa berbicara sampai sore." Kataku pada Aelita.

"Eh? Eee… baiklah…" katanya. Sepertinya agak… ragu?

"Nah. Sampai jumpa bseok." Kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku pada Aelita.

~~oo00oo~~

"Maafkan aku, Jeremy…"

~~oo00oo~~

Sudah 2 hari terakhir ini aku tidak melihat Aelita di Hermitage. Kemana Aelita? Pikirku.

Biasanya dia ada di depan Hermitage. Menyapaku dengan senyuman manisnya, dan banyak bicara denganku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Aku jadi bingung.

Setelah 3 hari, aku makin bingung. Aelita sama sekali tak menampakan dirinya di hadapanku. Aku semakin heran.

"Maaf. Ada apa kau kesini?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Aku melihat seorang lelaki tua yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Eeeh… paman. Apa paman tau anak perempuan dengan rambut merah muda yang tinggal disini?" tanyaku.

"Siapa itu? Sejak tragedy 3 tahun lalu, tak ada yang meninggali rumah ini, kok."

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"3 tahun lalu, terjadi serangan arus pendek listrik. Dan menyebabkan rumah ini kebakaran. Semua orang yang tinggal disini tidak selamat. Termasuk anak mereka." Kata paman tadi.

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan paman tadi. Tapi kenapa Aelita bisa tau kalau aku SD dulu… oh, iya. Aku tau.

Dulu sejak aku kelas 3 SD, aku sering melihat anak perempuan yang melihatku dari jendela. Jadi itu Aelita?

Aku berlari menuju arah selatan. Menuju hutan.

"Aelita? Aelita?! Kau dimana?!" teriakku entah pada siapa.

"Ada apa, Jeremy?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang sudah amat kukenal.

"Aelita… kau…"

Aelita tertunduk. Lalu ia berkata.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bilang. Selama ini aku terus memperhatikanmu. Aku ingin dekat denganmu, tapi tidak bisa. Dan kejadian hari itu terjadi begitu saja. Karena itu jiwaku tertahan disana. Aku… menyuakimu…"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Aelita. Aku berpikir. Aku melihat Aelita. Aku terperangah saat melihat sosok Aelita mulai menghilang.

"A… Aelita!"

Terlambat. Sosok Aelita menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku tertunduk.

'Je t'aime, Aelita.'

END.

JIAAAHH! PENDEK BANGEEEET!

Tapi akhirnya terlaksana juga fic pertama saya di fandom CLI! Terimakasih ya Allah! *sujud syukur*.

Ehem. Harus saya akui, gak Jeremy, gak Aelita pada OOC disini. Hiksu.

Buat yang belom kenal, saya LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke. Panggil saya Lala, Nurrafa, atau Nur juga boleh. Saya author dari fandom sebelah! *tunjuk-tunjuk fandom*.

Karena ponakan saya, saya jadi tau Code Lyoko dan mulai punya syndrome Code Lyoko. Hiksu.

Nah, karena ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini dan ini oneshoot pertama saya, bolehkah saya meminta REVIEW?


End file.
